I have never been more serious in my life
by Queen of Bloodbending
Summary: We all know Mako can be really serious but at what points in his life was he more then just normal Mako serious. From getting back togther to marriage see when Mako was at his most serious. Makorra forever. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Getting back together

I GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS STOREY WHEN I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE WRITING MY ENGLISH ASSESSMENT. WE HAD TO COMPARE LADY CAPULET AND THE NURSE, NOT AS BORING AS YOU WOULD THINK. ANY WAY I WANTED TO GET THIS FIC OFF MY CHEST BEFORE I GOT BACK TO WORK ON MY OTHER TWO FICS. ONE OF WHICH I AM WRITHING WITH MY PARTNER THE AMAZING AUTHOR ELSA FROST. NOT ONLY IS SHE GREAT WRITER BUT SHE GIVES JACK FROST A RUN FOR HIS MONEY. CHECK IT OUT IT'S CALLED "ROTBTD: DARKNESS. NOW ON WITH THE STOREY BUT NOT BEFORE QUOTING THE WISE WORDS OF MY PARTNER:

KEEP CALM AND FREEZE ON.

MAKORRA FOREVER

The young fire bender ran his pale finger throw his ebony black hair as he quickened his pace towards his destination. Before he knew it Mako was standing out side the bedroom door of the one and only Avatar Korra. He was just about to knock before he stopped himself. Mako rubbed his forehead as he leaned against the door, praying to every sprit out there that she didn't open the door just yet.

"Come on just do it already you can't go on like this anymore". He said out load to himself but quite enough so she wouldn't hear. To be honest he was surprised she hadn't felt his heart beat with her earth bending because Mako was sure it was beating so hard the people in the North Pole could hear.

Mako knew this was going to be hard but he couldn't lie to himself any more. It had been four months since Korra had stopped her uncle and had had decided to leave the portals open. The world had never been more at peace with itself but for Mako it had been four months of hell. He needed no he craved her. He wanted to say she was his again that break up was the worst thing to happen to him since he lost his parents. He had spent hours practising what he would say to her in his attempt to get her back and now here he was being a chicken.

"Ok come on just do it just as you planned you're not leaving until she's yours again. Even if that means becoming a victim of the Avatar state but hopefully she still has that under control". Mako whispered to himself as he knocked.

"Come in". The voice of the Avatar said from inside.

Mako took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked in to find Korra on her bed sitting crossed legged with a book.

"Oh hi Mako what's up?". She asked as she put the book down and stood up to walk over to him. Mako couldn't help but stare at her. She looked stunning with her hair out of it's usual wolf tale style and her favourite red sweater on ( which he gave her).

"We need to talk". He finally said after what seemed like an eternity.

"About what?". Korra asked as she crossed her arms over her crest.

"I wan you back". Mako almost yelled. Korra signed and looked at the floor.

"Mako I thought we agreed we didn't work". She said.

"I know what we said but just listen please". He pleaded as he took her hands, tough and leathery from her years of training in his scared and gloved ones as he lead her to the bed. To his surprise she didn't put up a fight.

"Look the last few months have been hell with out you. Letting you walk away from me that day was the biggest mistake I ever made bigger the joining the Triads. I haven't slept well , I haven't eaten right. You can ask anyone and they will tell that I have been terrible with out you by my side". Mako said as he stroked her cheek like he always use to when they were together. "The six months we were together was the best time of my life. I can't stand the idea of you being with anyone but me and I know I won't be able to love anyone as much as I love you". He continued.

For some time the two teens say quietly looking into each others eyes. Blue meet amber, the sun meet the moon, water meet fire and nothing could be more perfect.

"We booth agreed…..". Korra began before she was interrupted by Mako punishing her down on the bed leaning over her.

"I love you and I know what we said but we also said we would always love each other. I have nearly lost you more times then I would like to remember but …..". Before he could finish Korra pushed her lips against his. Mako gladly accepted the kiss as he tangled his fingers in her hair. The kiss was passionate, everything the couple had missed about each other was forced into each others lips as they fought for dominance.

When they finally pulled apart ( only for air) the two looked into each others eyes again fire meet water once again and everything was perfect.

The two laughed as Mako pulled korra back up and forced her on his lap.

"Look I really like you and I think we were meant for each other so will the Avatar take back her idiot?". Mako said as he looked at her hopefully and held on to her for dear life.

"Are you serious about this?". She asked.

"I have never been more serious in my life". He replied with a smile.

"Then yes I'll gladly have my idiot back because I can't stand the idea of you being with anyone else too". The Avatar said as she leaned in to kiss her new/ old boyfriend.

Once again the kiss was passionate and as the two lover pored all their love into the others lips they secretly swore to every spirit out there that nothing could tear them apart again because if they couldn't love each other then they wouldn't love anyone.


	2. Moving in

Eight months later.

The rained pored and pored like it had no intention of stopping. The day had begun so perfect the sun shone bright which was strange because of the time year. When the first drops began to fall the busy streets of Republic city became empty. No sound could be heard accept for the heavy sound of water falling and Satomobiles speeding by.

Mako and Korra where sitting on the couch in Mako's apartment content with being in each others arms. Mako rubbed small circles on the outside of his girlfriends, no girlfriend wasn't the right word soul mate that was the right word. He rubbed small circles on the outside of his soul mate's thigh. The soft moans that escaped her mouth sounded like heaven.

"Hey aren't you meant to be at some meeting?". Mako asked after a while.

"If you want me to go you could just say so". Korra said in a joking tone as she attempted to get up only to have Mako pulled her back down.

"Don't even think about it". He said.

"Or what detective?". She laughed as she said it.

"If you try to get off this couch I will not hesitate to place you under house arrest". He replied with a smug face.

"But this isn't my house". Korra said. But in her head she was wishing it was.

"It doesn't have to be your house". He said before kissing her softly. But Korra was having none of that she took a fist full of his shirt and kissed him hard. Ever since they got back together Korra had made it her personal mission to pore all her love she had for him in every kiss they shared. So far she thought it was going pretty well.

" I could live with that". Korra said as she broke the kiss.

She rolled over so her back was facing him and Mako put his strong, protective arms around her.

They sat in silence for a while before Mako spoke.

"How come you didn't want to do anything special today?". He asked as he kissed her head.

"I with you that's special right?". She replied.

"True but it is your birthday and you should do something fun we could go out for dinner if you want".

"I never really did anything on my birthday besides I'm happy here with you".

"You spent most of your birthdays in a compound this time you get to spend it with someone who is madly in love you". Mako kissed her head inhaling the smell of her hair. It always smelled of the ocean and mango.

Korra rolled over again to face him and smiled.

"You know what we're doing now sitting here listening to you say how much you love me that makes this perfect". Korra said as he leaned in to kiss him.

When they pulled apart Mako smiled at her madly.

"What?".

"I think I know what could make this better". Mako said before getting off the couch and walking into the other room.

"Don't move the threat of house arrest is still available". He said from the other room.

Korra pouted and crossed her arms on her crest already missing his warmth.

He came back a minute late with his rams behind his back. He handed her a small package wrapped in shinny blue paper tied with a red ribbon.

"You didn't have to get me anything". She said she took the package from him.

"Hey I couldn't forget my girl on her birthday. What sort of boyfriends would I be?". He asked as he sat next to her.

Korra ripped the paper and ribbon off to reveal a black box.

When she opened it Korra could hardly breath.

"You remembered?". Korra whispered. She took the charm bracelet out of its box to get a closer look. She had seen it in a shop widow one day when they were on a walk. The bracelet was silver and had silver star and crescent moon charms. With a piece of blue glass in the centre of each one.

"Of course I did I saved up for weeks to get it". He replied with a smile.

"Well I love it but not as much as I love you". She said as he slipped the bracelet on her wrist. Normally she didn't care for jewellery but there was something special about this one and Mako could clearly see that.

"And I also got you this". He handed her a card and waited with baited breath as he opened it. Inside was a key tapped underneath what looked like a poem Mako had wrote himself.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

And my true love is you

When I wake up it's you I want to see

So I'm begging you please will you move in with me

Oh and happy birthday". Korra read out loud before looking him in the eye.

"What do you say?". He asked.

"Are you serious?".

"I have never been more serious in my life I love and I want to be with you all the time besides you spend half the time here anyway and I have been dieing to give you that key for weeks. So what do you say?". Mako looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"What do I say". Korra shirked with glee as she jumped on him and kissed him senseless.

"I say roses are red

Violets are blue

And I love you too

Also I would love to move in with you". Korra said before kissing him again. As Mako fell backwards on the couch taking Korra with him she couldn't help but think this was the best birthday ever.


	3. Frist time

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP

"Could you get that?". Mako ground as he covered his face with a pillow.

Korra groaned as swiped the annoying contraption off before falling backwards onto the lumpy but comfortable mattress.

"Who invented alarm clocks?". She asked before curling up to Mako who immediately placed his arms around her to bring her closer to him ( if that was possible).

"Some one who hates lie ins and properly didn't have a girlfriend". He joked causing the both of them to laugh.

"So haw was your first night in your new home?". Mako asked.

It had been three weeks since he had asked her to move in with him. Tenzin would only allow her to move off the island if she mastered two air bending techniques of his choice. Naturally her choice the most complex techniques he could think of but after endless meditation sessions with Jinora ( who was all the more happy to help the couple if it meant they could be together more often, she called herself the ultimate Makorra fan) and too many late nights for Korra's likening she mastered them and was able to move in.

"Well don't worry because none is going to make you leave hear". Mako reassured her before kissing her forehead.

"Good because I'm not going any were any time soon". Korra said as she climbed on top of him.

"You don't hear me complaining". He said before kissing her passionately on the lips.

"You know I just relished something". He said after breaking the kiss.

"What".

"You have the cutes bed head I have ever seen". He answered as he ran his hand throw her chocolate locks.

Korra just smiled and kissed him passionately again.

Korra slid her hands under his shirt and gently dragged her nails down his perfectly muscular stomach. Mako let out a playful growl before gently tracing his tongue against her lower lip begging for entrance. When Korra obliged all the gentleness in the kiss dissolved in the fight for dominance that had exploded in the lovers mouths.

Mako flipped them over so he was on top ( much to Korra's announce) before sliding his hand under her shirt to gently pull it over her head revelling her bear chest. Even through this had not been the first time he had seen her in this position Korra still felt the blush creep onto her face.

"Your so beautiful". Mako whispered in her ear before attacking her neck. She had never heard his voice sound like that it was deep with passion and need , a need for her.

Soon her hands started to work at getting his shirt off and tossing it to the side. Korra couldn't help but feel she was unworthy of him this God among mortals. Little did she know he was thinking the same thing.

"Do you have any meeting today?". He asked

"No and I know for a fact it's you day off today". Korra replied.

The fire bender chuckled and slowly slid his hand up her thigh and removing her shorts. He then removed his track suit bottoms and looked her in the eye.

"Do you want this?". Korra asked him.

"I have never wanted anything as much as I want this". He replied.

"Seriously?". She asked before he silenced her with a kiss.

"I have never been more serious in my life". He replied, he could feel himself getting harder by the second.

"Why don't you?". He asked his voice soaked in worry.

"I've wanted this for so long now I just didn't know if you did". Korra replied as his kissed down her neck leaving a trail of fire.

" Then trust me". Mako said as he looked into her eyes longingly.

"Make me yours". She whispered in his ear. Before he did just that.


	4. Will you marry me?

Two years later

"Ok so do you know what you have to do?". Mako asked the young air bender.

"Don't worry I got this. When the match is over I air bend the box into you hand and than you do the biggest and most romantic proposal in the history of everything". Jinora said excitedly as she clapped her hands.

Mako smiled at her and walked over to the railing that over saw the platform where he had played ( and won ) many probending matches. He actually had one that night. Even though he had retired from the sport years ago to become a police officer himself, Korra and Bolin where asked if they could fill in for another team. None of them had done it for a while but they all agreed for old times sake. But tonight's match was going to be different. Tonight he planned to propose to Korra in front of the whole city.

"So are you nervous?". A voice asked him taking Mako out of his day dream.

"Defiantly I mean I know she loves me but does she love me enough to marry me?". He asked still staring out into the arena.

"Of course she does and I know you two will be happy and don't worry I won't mess this up for you. I'll get the ring to you". Jinora reassured him.

"I know because If you don't .One you will have ruined the best proposal ever and second you the one who will be swimming for it". Mako said as he pointed towards the water surrounding the platform. Jinora gave him a weary smile. He knew perfectly well the air bender couldn't swim.

Later that night

" And the Fire Ferrets win" The commentator said into the microphones that projected the announcement for the whole arena to hear.

"Yes that's what I'm talking about". Bolin said as he picked Korra up and swung her around.

"Who say's we're rusty ?". Korra asked none in particular as Bolin Put her down. She walk over to Mako and put her arms around his neck.

"Not bad Mr Hat trick". She said before kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Not bad". He said as he untangled himself from Korra's loving arms.

He removed his helmet and whipped the sweat from his brow. Unknown to the Avatar and his brother Mako had just sent the signal Jinora had been waiting for. Up in the players box Lin, Iron, Asami ( who had been dating Bolin for over a year now and was practically Korra's sister) ,Jinora and her other siblings ( their parents where in the audience) where all waiting with batted breath.

"Ok your up Jinora". Lin said as she held out the box for her to air bend to the waiting winner and his ( hopefully) future bride.

"Don't worry sweetie you can do this. You just need to focus". Asami said as she patted Jinora on her shoulder.

"I can do this". She said to herself.

She stood in front of Lin and closed her eyes. After many deep breaths ( too many for her likening) Jinora put her arms out in front of her and sent a great gust of air at the box sending it all the way over to Mako and into his hand. A smile lit up her face when Jinora saw he had caught it.

"Great job Kiddo". Iron said.

"It's not over yet". Ikkie pointed out. The rest of the group turned their attention back to the platform.

Mako smiled when he felt the box in his hand. He opened the box and took a deep breath.

"Hey Korra". He said before getting down on one knee.

"What's ….".Korra began before she saw him on one knee.

"What are you doing?". She asked in a faint whisper almost impossible to be heard over the crowd.

"Wow bro nice setting". Bolin said when he turned to see his brother.

"Hold on folks is that what I think it is. Is Mako the pro bending champion on one knee in front of the Avatar?". The commentator announced causing the whole arena to go quite.

"Korra. I love you and I know that you're the only person for me. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I always thought I would know my true love when I saw her but when I first saw you I thought you where crazy. I still do of course but that's not the point. Now I know it takes time to fall madly in love with someone and I know that now because I'm madly in love with you. You're not the only crazy person in this relationship because I'm crazy about you. So I'm going to stop and just come out with it. Avatar Korra will you take this idiot to be your husband?". He finished before smile at her.

"Your seriously doing this here in front of over half the city?". She asked, smiling like a kid at chrismas.

"I figured if we where in a public place you where less likely to say no". Mako explained.

"Well it doesn't change my answer yes". Korra said smiling at him.

"Really?". He asked currishly.

"Yes you idiot of course I will, I love you". She squealed as she jumped up and down on the spot.

Mako stood up and put the ring on her finger. It was white gold with a purple diamond to represent their two elements blended together to make one.

"Alright look at who has the coolest future sister in law ever". Bolin said as he hugged Korra.

"Ok Bolin hands off my fiancée go pop the question to Asami". Mako said as he pulled him off Korra.

"Right sorry bro so how come I didn't know about this who did know?". He asked crossing his arms( the earth bender didn't like not knowing things).

"Just a few people". Mako replied as he pointed to the players box where the others where waving and smiling, (Jinora had the biggest).

"Your crazy". Korra said.

"Only about you". Mako replied as he put his arms around her waist.

"You seriously want to marry me?". She asked quietly.

"I've never been more serious in my life and besides why wouldn't I?". He replied before kissing her passionate.

"Wow look that folks looks like Republic City is in for the wedding of the century". The commentator said before the whole arena exploded with the sound of cheers and applause but Mako and Korra where oblivious to it all.


	5. One plus one equals four

Two more years later

"Ok come on you can do this Korra". Asami said as she felt Korra's grip on her hand tighten.

"You have no idea how much this hurts". Korra yelled as she continued to push.

"Well actually I do Aunty Korra". Asami said to comfort her sister in law.

"That was the one you try having four". Korra replied.

"Well your doing great". The nurse said but it was hard to hear her over the cries of Korra and the babies.

"Ok one more push …three….two…one there you go ". The nurse said as she wrapped the final baby in a blanket.

Korra signed a breath of relief as she rested her head on Asami's shoulder. Asami smiled and patted her head.

"What they ?". Korra asked.

"You have four beautiful daughters Avatar Korra". The nurse replied she pushed the four coats over the side of her bed.

Korra looked down at her daughters. They had their father's hair and pale skin but they had her nose and her chin. Korra reached down to pick up the closet baby she wanted to hold them all but not with someone to hand them to her. Asami could see that and passed her a baby. Korra rearranged her self so she could hold the two. Asami then held the other two in her arms. She smiled at her nieces.

"Could you please get my husband and my brother and nephew?". Korra asked the nurse. Who nodded in response.

Meanwhile out side Mako was pacing back and forth as Bolin sat his and Asami's two year old son Kohan ( after his and Mako's father). He had Bolin's eyes but he had Asami's nose and chin. But his smile was the best thing about him , he smiled just like his grandfather. He was a non bender like his mother but that didn't matter to anyone and he was already showing an interest in cars. His parents couldn't be more proud. Mako looked at his brother and nephew. He loved that kid more then anything and he couldn't wait to finally hold his own kids.

"Chief Mako?". The nurse said. Mako had be promoted to chief a few months ago when Lin decided it was time to retire. She said she couldn't think of a better replacement.

" Yes how are they, are they ok?". He asked hardly giving her a chance to answer.

"They're all fine she wants to see you. You and your brother and his son". She said as she went back into the room. Mako and Bolin followed with Kohan on his hip.

"Come on Buddy lets go meet your cousins". He said.

The boys slowly approached the bed where Korra and Asami smiled at them. Mako went over to them and took the two from Asami.

" Look at your new cousins baby aren't they pretty?". Asami said as she took her son from Bolin.

"That's because they look like their mother". Mako said.

"What do you want to name them?". Korra asked.

" What I'm wondering is how you're going to tell them a part when you do". Bolin said.

And at that very second all four babies opened their eyes and it was the most beautiful thing the new parents had ever seen. On had Mako's golden eyes, the very ones that made Korra's heart melt. Another had Korra's deep sapphire blue eyes. Another had Bolin's eyes only, they even had the mischievous sparkle that had managed to stay with Bolin from childhood to adulthood. Finally the last baby smoky grey eyes but if you looked close enough you could see a hint of blue.

"I think that's how". Asami said with a smile.

"Why don't you name green and blue eyes and I'll name gold and grey eyes". Korra chuckled.

" How about Talea for green eyes and Tara for blue eyes?". Mako suggested.

"Perfect I love them and for these two Azorra for gold eyes and Lea for grey eyes". Korra suggested.

"I love them and I love you". Mako said as he kissed her forehead.

"Talea, Azorra, Tara and Lea". Asami said." Perfect".

"Do you think we can seriously handle this?". Mako asked.

"I've never been more serious in my life". Korra replied smiling.

"Hey that's my line". Mako said as he smiled at his daughters.

" Shut up and pass me Tara and Talea". Korra said as she and Mako swapped the babies over.

" You'll be great parents Aunty Korra and Uncle Mako". Kohan said as he gently stroked Azorra's head.

"Your right kiddo they will be". Bolin said patting Mako's shoulder.

"I always said he was a smart kid". Asami as she held Talea.

Meanwhile the nurse smiled at the family. She couldn't help but think those girls where the luckiest t kids in world. Not because the Avatar was their mother or because the chief of police was their father but because they had a family that loved them. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel that those girls where in for one hell of an adventure.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO HOW WAS MY FIRST MAKORRA FIC. I WAS THINK WHEN I FINISHED MY OTHER STORY I WOULD WRITE ONE ABOUT THEIR KIDS YOU JUST READ ABOUT. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? LET ME KNOW IN REVIEWS AND PERSONAL MESSAGES AND WHY SHOOT SOME IDEAS FOR THE STOREY DON'T WORRY I'LL BE SURE TO SAY THANKS AND SAY WHERE THE IDEAS CAME FROM . I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO :

INFINITYLOVEOXO

MAKORRACRAZYFAN7

MOVIEJUNKIE66

XBROKENWINGZ

SECRETDREAM1

FOR FOLLOWING AND ADDING TO THEIR FAVOURITES AND THAT GUEST WHO REVIEWED. WHO EVER YOU ARE THANKS.

YOU GUYS ROCK.


End file.
